When Duty Calls
by DeadMan'sHand702
Summary: The Cullen's think they know everything about Jasper. What happens when an unwanted friend comes to visit? Jasper a secret. Something he berried, or did he? Can this visitor bring answers to the questions the family has, or just chaos? After BD. Jazz
1. Introduction

Introduction:

"Alright, go twenty feet to the right," Techno says panic in his voice.

"Are you sure?" Reece asks.

"No…" Techno replies.

"What is the possibility of this going horribly wrong?" I ask.

"90 to 10," Techno says.

"Then why are we doing this?" I hiss.

"Because, we were hired to do so!" Hank answers.

"Reece, go!" Techno yells into our ear pieces.

Hank and I follow Reece twenty feet across the museum hall to the Far East wall.

"Okay… two security guards coming right for you," Techno says calmly.

Reece pulls her cap and glasses off and tosses it to Hank, and she motions me for to do the same. Hank hides behind one of the giant stone pillars, while Reece pushes me against the wall and touches her lips to mine. Without hesitation I kiss back. My arms wrap around her tightly and her fingers weave themselves into my hair.

"Hey, there!" one of the guards says. His English accent makes it hard to comprehend what he says. "What are you two doing here this late, eh?"

Reece pulls away from our kiss and replies, "Sorry, just got caught up in the moment." She gives the guard her perfect smile. Most people can't help to fall madly in love with her at first sight.

"It's… it's… not a pro…problem…at all, miss. I'll just have to ask you to leave the premises. It's after hours, you know?" the guard stutters. At the guards moment of weakness Hank takes the opportunity to pop out from behind the pillar and attack the other guard, while I take out my Palm Pistil and shoot the guard, whose emotions for Reece make me sick to my stomach, right in the heart.

"Nice shot, Jazz," Reece says giving me a slight smile.

"No one messes with my girl," I reply.

"That was some kiss you two," Hanks says tossing us our hats back.

"Your not jealous, are you, Hank?" Reece asks.

"Let's get this done," he replies.

We quickly walk around the corner toward the gem display when the cops show up. I reach for my gun, but Reece shakes her head.

"RUN!" Techno screams at us.

Hanks and I take off running in the opposite direction of the law officials at vampiric speed. I take a quick glance back to see Reece on the floor with a bullet in her shoulder. Her red eyes are the last thing I see as Hank and I make our escape to the van where Techno is waiting. Hanks has to hold me from going back to get Reece.

"She would want us to get out!" Hank yells.

"I will NEVER leave her!" I scream.

"You think we want to?" Hank says punching me across the face.

"Well, you're not going back for her!" I yell unfazed.

"Reece knows what she's doing!" Hank replies.

"But…"

"Jasper! I don't expect you to understand! We have to leave!"

"Not without Reece!"

"Drive!" Hank yells at Techno.

"We have to tell the president," Hanks says. We are about twenty five miles from Washington D.C. Techno is sitting in the back of the van tinkering with his computers, I'm leaning against the side of the truck, and Hank is pacing in the grass in front of me.

"Its okay, Hank. We'll get them next time," Techno says turning to face him.

"There won't be a next time for me," I say looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Hank says.

"We need you man!" Techno says.

"No you don't!" I reply.

"Every team needs a trigger happy person. To us, that's you," Techno says with a smile.

"You can't quit! Hank says.

"Why not?"

"I'm the leader!"

"I don't care!" I say standing strait up.

"You need to let Reece go!"

"I loved her!" I scream.

"We all did!"

"We'll get her back," Techno says.

"No, Techno. We won't. She's dead!" Hank says.

"Don't say that!" I say.

"It's time we all go our separate ways," Hank says as he gets into his sports car. "See you boys in the future."

"Hank, if I _ever_ see your face again, you better be apologizing for what _you_ did to Reece!" I say softly.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll kill you where you stand," I say. I grab my arsenal bags, get on Reece's motorcycle, and head north, towards my new life. A life with out the woman I love…


	2. An Old Buddy

Chapter 1

The silence is ringing in my ears as I stare at the only thing I have left of my old life. A picture. That's it. A picture. It's been about sixty years since I left my team. Sixty years today. Sixty years and I'm still fueled with anger. I often wonder if I will ever get over it.

I stare down at Reece's smiling face, and I can't help but smile back. The picture is the only thing I have left of her, of us. Emotions are building up inside me. The sorrow I feel for loosing her, and the anger I fell toward Hank for making me leave her behind.

"Oh, Jazzy!" Emmett says in a sing songy.

"What?" I ask quickly stuffing the picture in my back pocket.

"Come on! We want to have a wrestling match," he replies.

"The entire family?" I ask.

"Well, except for Nessie, but yeah!"

"I'm in," I say quietly. Maybe the fighting will help me remove this anger I'm feeling.

"Yay!"

We walk outside to see the whole family standing around in a circle.

"Okay, Jasper, you're up against Bell first," Carlisle says with a smile.

"Oh crap," Bella states.

"I won't go easy on you," I say very seriously.

"That's what I'm afraid of," she says. Emmett lets out a small laugh.

"GO!" Esme screams.

"Okay, Jazz, you win!" Emmett says after about five second in my head lock. Well, actually its Reece's, but never mind.

"Wow, Jasper. You beat the entire family..." Esme says surprised.

"It's not that hard, actually," I say. This is met by laughter all around the circle.

"Grandpa?" Nessie asks skipping up to Carlisle.

"Yes, Sweetie?" he asks in a fatherly voice.

"What is with all the guns and the motorcycle in the garage?" she asks.

"What are you talking about?" Esme asks.

"There's a secret room behind the garage. It's full of guns and a really old motorcycle," Nessie says matter-of-factly.

When I came to the family, I built an extension to the garage. That's where I've hid Reece's motorcycle and my ever growing arsenal. Now, Nessie has found it. Not good. How am I going to explain this?

"Show us," Emmett says eagerly.

We all follow Nessie to the back room of the garage. Everyone's moth opens at the sight of all the guns and the bike.

"Whose are they?" Esme asks turning to us.

"Not mine!" we all say in unison.

_If they don't figure out there mine, then I'm okay._ I think to myself.

"Well…" Esme's voice is cut off by the sound of a car's engine roaring.

"The whole family is here, so it isn't on of us," Rose says.

The family runs out of the garage to meet out visitor. There's a forty-five sitting on the counter, so I grab in and put in the back of my jeans waist band. My shirt is able to cover the gun. I run to meet up with my family. Sitting in the middle of the drive way is a shiny black sports car.

"So cool!" Emmett screeches.

The door opens and out steps a man, who looks a little older then Carlisle, with sleek black hair and really pale skin. Definitely vampire. He's wearing a tailored pen strip suit and a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Well, hi there folks," he says with a slight southern accent. He removes his glasses to reveal bright red eyes. It can only be one person. Hank.

I'm able to pull the forty-five out, release the safety, and aim it directly at the man who ruined my life.

"Jasper…" Esme says shocked. "The guns… there yours?"

"Nice to see some things don't change," Hank says with a smile. "Still trigger happy?"

My family turns to me and gives me a mix of confused and amazed looks.

"What are you doing here, Hank?"

"I can't come and see my old buddy?" he asks.

"We topped being buddies a long time ago."

"Jasper! I'm hurt!"

"Are you here to apologize?" I ask strictly.

"I have a job," he replies with a smirk.

"I'm out, remember?"

"I know, but I think you will want in," he says.

"Hank, since your not here to apologize, I'm afraid that I'm gonna have to kill ya," I say in my strong southern accent.

"Jasper, you know you can't shoot a vampire, right?" Carlisle says worried.

"We all know you can't shoot me, Jazz," Hank says a smile spreading across his lying lips.

"Things change," I say. Without hesitation, my finger squeezes the trigger landing a bullet right in his left shoulder. Hanks drops to the ground with a loud thud. I'm able to make the pain elevate with my ability.

Back in the day Techno and I figured out how to make bullets that can go through a vampire. If you desire to kill one you can ignite the bullet.

"The next one, I'll ignite," I say.

"I guess your right. Things change," Hank says the pain present in his voice.

"How did you do that?" Bella asks. I don't answer. I keep my focus on Hank.

"I'm not going to apologize, Jasper. I did nothing wrong."

Before I can answer another voice cuts across the chaos.

"Jazz, he knows where Reece is," Techno's voice says.


	3. The Truth

Chapter 2

"Where?" I scream. I grab Hank by the collar of his suit and push him up against his car.

"You said you didn't want in, so I guess I'll be on my way," Hank says.

I push him against his car again this time leaving a dent.

"You'll have to pay for that," Hank says.

"Bill me! Where is Reece?" I say through gritted teeth.

"Why don't we all calm down, go inside, and discuss this like reasonable men?" Carlisle asks.

"I think that's a great idea," Hank asks.

"Tell me?" I say baring my teeth.

"Let's go inside, and I'll tell you everything you want to know, okay?" Hank asks.

"Jasper," Esme says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine," I say dropping Hank.

He picks himself up and brushes himself off.

Carlisle and Esme are sitting on the love seat in the living room. Hank, Techno, and I are sitting on the couch. Everyone else us sitting on the floor.

"Who are you?" Esme asks in a normal tone.

"I'm Jeff," Techno says. "Everyone calls me Techno, though."

"My name is Hank," he says.

"Who's Reece?" Emmett asks. At the sound of her name my stomach does a summer salt.

"Reece was our partner," Hank says.

"Partner?" Alice asks.

"We worked for the president. We would do different… jobs," Hank explains.

"Like what?" Nessie asks.

"Well, if something was stolen from the United States, we would steal it back, or…"

"We would kill people," I cut Hank off.

"What?" Nessie asks.

"We were like pies, assassins, and thieves all rolled into one, but we always worked in the interest of our country," Hank finishes.

"Ah…" Esme replies.

"Jasper, we never know that? Why didn't you tell us?" Carlisle asks.

Before I can answer Nessie asks, "Who was what on the team?"  
"Well… I was the computer advanced one. I did the hacking, security look out, and I told them were to go," Techno says.

"I was the leader," Hank says with a smile.

"Reece and I were the hitters. I used guns, she used her fists. It was always act first think later," I say as a small smile spreads across my lips.

"Cool!" Nessie says! "My uncle is a spy!"

"Was," I state.

"Oh…" she replies.

"Jasper, why didn't you tell us?" Carlisle asks again.

"Because… Everything went wrong…" I mutter.

"Start from the beginning. How did this team for?" Esme asks.

"Well, I had always been in the trade," Hank says. "Twenty years I worked alone. I was the best of the best. Nothing could beat me. I found Reece first. I was walking down the street one day when I heard a scream. At first I thought it was some boys beating up on a little kid or a girl, but when I turned the corner, I say a teen aged girl standing over a couple of grown me. 'If you ever _think_ of touching me again I will kill you were you stand!' she had screamed. It was absolutely hilarious to see this girl, with out a scratch on her, scare away these grown men who looked in bad shape.

"We talked some and she agreed to join me on my journey. I became a father figure to her. I changed her, trained her, and she was the perfect asset in my line of work. She was agile, tough, beautiful, and could charm any man," Hank finishes. Pictures of Reece flash by in my head. She was the most beautiful girl I ever met. The last picture I see is of her fearful eyes staring at me as I leave her to her death.

"Techno, is another story," Hank continues. "We found him pitching the idea of portable computers. Everyone thought he was crazy. I went to him and asked him to join us. Techno was only fourteen at the time, but we need him. Once he was one of us, Reece took to training him. She became his older sister. We were a great team fro a number of years. Until Reece decided to take a 'vacation' down to Texas." Hank looks at me to continue the story.

"I was still in Maria's army at the time," I start. "I was out with a couple of new borns hunting. Everything was normal until I heard a velvety voice up in the trees. 'You rain new borns?' the voice had said. I turned to see a woman behind me. Her blond hair fell in waves down her back, and her red eyes looked like rubies.

"The new borns attacked with out a thought. The two of us fended them off, killing them all. It wasn't long before she convinced me to leave with her. I joined the team and never looked back," I say never taking my eyes of the floor.

"You loved her," Edward says.

"Yes, I did," I say strongly.

"Well, why isn't she here? What went wrong?" Nessie begs.

"We did a job, and the cops showed up. She told us to run. She sacrificed herself to save us," Techno says the sadness evident in his voice.

"Is she dead?" Nessie asks horrified.

"No. She's in Germany," Hank says.


	4. Old Habits Come Out

**Sorry! I didn't think it would take this long to update, but it did. I've been so busy! Sorry! Hope you enjoy! At the end I have a question for all of you. So, if you don't normally review, and you enjoy this story, please, please, tell me! I need to know! Thanks! 3:-o -Cow!**

Chapter 3

"Why is she there?" Nessie asks.

"She's stuck in a high security prison," Hank says looking at me.

"Why doesn't she just break out?" Emmett asks. "Use her awesome vampiric strength to over power the pathetic humans?"

"Because it is completely vampire proof," Techno replies.

"How did they find out?" Carlisle asks.

"We're not sure," Techno replies.

"Stupid Germans!" Emmett mutters.

"Well, this is a big shock," Esme says looking around the room the settling her eyes on me.

"Sorry, Mom. It… It was a difficult past…" I whisper.

"Well, how we gonna break her out?" Emmett says with a devious smile.

"We…" I say pointing to my family, "Aren't gonna do anything. We…" I say pointing to Hank, Techno, and me, "Are going to get Reece."

"Not alone, you're not," Emmett says.

"Emmett…"

"Emmett's right Jasper. We're not going to let you go and get killed while we just sit here," Rose says.

"Yeah! I want to go!" Nessie says.

"Jasper's right. You all shouldn't come. You're already in enough trouble as it is," Hank says.

"What do you mean?" Esme asks concerned.

"Well…" Hank's voice drops off.

'Hank?" I ask the anger rising in me.

"The people who captured Reece and put her in the vampire proof prison, well, the might have come after Techno and me," he says.

"What?" I ask about ready to finish what I started earlier.

"Now, now, Jasper," Carlisle says. "Let him explain."

"They came after us. Killed everyone we were associated with," Techno says.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why? You could have just killed…" I was cut off by the sound of gun fire.

"Looks like they found us again, Techno," Hank says calmly.

More shots are heard, and bullets rain down upon us from the windows.

"Did I mention they have the bullets that can kill us?" Hank asks with a small laugh?

"How?" I ask as the entire family scatters to avoid the bullets.

"Reece's gun!" Techno says hiding under the coffee table then running out when one bullet penetrates the wood.

"My table!" Esme shrieks.

We keep running around in circles until the bullets stop.

"What was that?" Bella asks with Nessie in her arms.

"The people after us. No biggy," Techno says.

"NO BIGGY?" Esme shouts! "My family is being threatened and you stand there and say 'no biggy'?"

"Sarcasm," he mutters.

"At least it's over," Carlisle says.

"Not yet," I reply "If I'm right they have highly trained snipers all around us." I run out to the back of the garage grabbing my military grade M40A1 Sniper Rifle. When I get back to the house Esme's mouth drops.

"Where sis you get _that_?" she asks.

"Long story," I reply. "Now… The bullets have about a two hundred and fifty yard kill zone, not ignited, out of any gun. This gun has a maximum effective range of one thousand yards. That all combined they could be no further the one thousand two hundred and fifty yards off. They have to be up high to get to us. So, that all concludes that…" Doing the calculations in my head I decide that they are in the clearing not about seven hundred fifty yards away on top of a big SUV. I take out my ten round magazine and clip it into place.

"Jasper…" Alice says surprised.

"Stay here and stay down!" I say running back to the garage. "Alice,, tell me if I hit them."

"We better listen to him," Hanks says.

Once set up on top of the garage I take aim to where I guess they are located. Using my ten x zoom on the scoop I can see faint outline of them and the cars. I take aim, and I pull the trigger easily. A scram is heard from far off.

"Alice?" I yell.

"One down. Eleven to go," she says.

It seams that it only takes a few seconds to unload this clip and part of another one before they're all gone. I can hear faint retreating steps. I go back into the house to see the family lying on the floor our huddling in the corner of the room.

"Things never change, Jasper," Hank says patting me on the back.

"Nice shooting, Tex," Techno says from the corner. I just glare at him.

"Wha… how… why… the… uh…" Alice stammers.

"That was AWESOME!" Emmett yells.

"Thank you, Jasper," Carlisle says. I nod my head.

"Let's get going, Hank," I say.

"Okay, Jasper," Hank says gathering up everything we need.

"What about your family?" Techno asks.

"Can you guys find some place safe to stay until we get back?" I ask with my back to them.

"Yes," Esme says. "Please, be careful, Jasper. We don't want to lose you. And I can see that it's no use in talking you out of this, so go on."

"Thanks," I reply.

"I going to," Carlisle says.

"Me three," Emmett says.

Silence fills the house.

**That's it! Thanks for reading this! Okay, here is my question. Should Emmett and Carlisle go with Hank, Techno, and Jasper on their risky and deadly mission? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I don't want to make the wrong decision. Thanks in advance for all your help. 3:-o**


	5. The Plan

Chapter 4: The Plan

"Don't worry about it, Jazz," Emmett says as the van speeds down the highway to the airport.

"I can't believe that I made her cry," I mutter.

Alice had tried to talk me out of going, but as Esme said, there is no talking me out of this. Alice started crying when she realized how much Reece had meant to me. Edward figured it out as well.

"It's not your fault that you're madly in love with this Reece girl," he says again. Emmett had talked us in to letting him go, but Carlisle stayed with the family.

"That doesn't help," I say.

"Tell me about Reece," he says trying to distract me.

Before I could answer Hank steps in.

"What's the plan, Jasper?" Hanks asks coming into the back with us.

"Under cover op?" I ask.

"Explain," he says.

"Well, Emmett and I can pose as guards and get the lay out of the place, while Techno can work on the security, while you offer to help the warden with the prison," I say matter-of-factly.

"That's nice, but do you think you can handle it?" he asks.

"What do you mean?"

"From what I here the 'secret prisoner', Reece, is tortured on a daily bases," he says looking me hard in the eyes.

"What?" I yell.

"They have all these vampire weapons that they use on her," he says looking at the ground.

"Do they use fire?" Emmett asks.

"Yes, that's the number one way of torture. Jasper?" Hank asks.

The fury is building up inside of me so quickly that before I know it I'm erupting like a volcano.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME EARLIER? WHY ARE YOU GUST WAITING TO TELL ME THIS NOW? YOU'VE ALWAYS DONE THIS! KEPP ME IN THE DARK UNTIL YOU ABSOLUTLY HAVE TO TELL ME! YOU'VE EVEN MADE REECE LIE TO ME! WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SIXTY YEARS TO FIND ME AND TELL ME THAT THE WOMAN I LOVE IS BEING TORTURED IN A PRISON? WHY, HANK? WHY?" I scream jumping to my feet.

"JASPER, HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF DOING THAT? I NEVER LIED TO YOU, AND NEITHER HAS REECE! WE WOULD NEVER EVER DO THAT! AND IT TOOK US SIXTY YEARS TO FIND HER AND YOU!" Hank yells standing up and moving his face do that it's only inches from mine.

"WAIT! WHAT?" Techno screams. "YOU SAID THAT YOU FOUND REECE FIVE YEARS AFTER SHE WAS CAPTURED!"

"SHUT UP TECHNO!" Hank says.

"WHAT? YOU'VE KNOW WHERE SHE IS THIS LONG? THAT JUST PROVES IT!" I roar.

"Proves what?" he hisses.

"Thank you never loved her, you where probably the one that turned us in!"

"What? What gives you that idea?"

"_You_ were the one that made us leave her behind! _You_ were that one that didn't have any feelings when she was taken! _You_ didn't even flinch when the cops showed up!"

"Calm down!" Emmett shouts getting up and pushing Hank and me apart. "All this fighting isn't going to get Reece back! Once we have her, _then_ you girls can go back to your yelling!"

Emmett's outburst leaves us all speechless.

"Thank you. Now, we have our plan, and all we have to do is get to Germany, and rescue Reece," he says calmly. "Let's focus on that for right now, okay?"

"Fine," Hanks admits.

"Fine," I mutter sitting back down on the van floor.

"Alright," Techno says from the driver seat.


End file.
